Jelsa one shots
by Dudette33
Summary: I looked up and meet Jack's eyes.He was smirking before he reached for my chin.I stayed still as he tilted my head up and planted his lips on mine. (It's about Jelsa! There are many one shots.I add more all the time)
1. A little mistletoe

Hiccup,Kristoff,Flynn,Jack, and I were helping Bunnymund decorate his apartment for , Flynn just watches and pretends to examine Christmas ornaments to look busy.

I was in the middel of humming Deck the Halls when I realized Jack wasn't there anymore. Hiccup was currently holding a wreath in his left hand while his phone was in his right. Kristoff was untangling garlands, and Flynn and Bunnymund were throwing popcorn at each other.

I wondered into the kitchen,where Jack was holding a tin of cookies,while two pieces were in his mouth. On his head was a pair of reindeer ears. "Jack...what are you doing?"

Jack's mouth opened as he looked at me. He gulped his cookies down before shrugging. "Got want some?"

I shook my head and hear a crash in the distance,followed by a loud. "Elsa! I'M HURT" I heard Bunnymund call in the distance. "JACK!"

Jack and I run back into the living room only to run head on to Flynn. Ouch," I rub my forehead while Flynn rubs his chin.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Flynn points up at the ceiling,where I see a small piece of mistletoe attached to the door frame. I'm not kissing you," I tell him,arms crossed. Over my shoulder I see a broken ornament on the ground and Bunnymund lounging on the sofa,phone out. It didn't take a genius to know that he was not injured in any way what so ever.

Flynn laughed loudly and walked off,coming back with his hand on Jack's collar. "Now Kiss!" Kristoff called from the distance.

"Mistletoe doesn't work this way,guys," I called out. The other boys seemed to archive deafness,except for Flynn, who had his arms crossed. "Well,kiss." Was all he said.

Jack chuckled shly and looked at the ground,rocking on the heels of his feet. "Flynn,it's weird if you watch," he said slowly.

It was my turn to breath quickens as I focus on the carpet below me. "Mistletoe doesn't work that way," I hear Jack say above me.

I looked up and meet Jack's was smirking before he reached for my chin.I stayed still as he tilted my head up and planted his lips on mine. 


	2. Jack hates the dentist

Jack jostled his knee up and down,hands knotted tightly in his looking up from my People magazine from 2006,I reached over and patted his head. "You're going to be fine,"I reassured him." Plenty of people get root canals."

Jack said nothing,and his incessant leg-jiggling continued steadily.I sighed and flipped a page.

A nice motherly looking hygienist in lavender scrubs opened the door. "Jack?" she called.

Jack continued to jigel his leg staring right ahead. "Jack,"I said ,squeezing his arm. "That's you."

"Oh," Jack said,jumping to his feet and nearly tripping over his shoes. " " He started towards the door and paused. "Aren't...aren't you coming with me?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you need me back there?" I asked.

"I would really appreciate it," Jack said. "If ...if you don't mind."

"I don't," I said ,setting the magazine aside and following him into the back. The family dentist's office was a nice cheerful place,painted in bright colors and decorated in cartoon posters about dental did not seem comforted.

The nurse led us to an examination room. "All right, down and the dentist will be here in just a minute," she said. "Oh,good you brought someone with you."

I frowned as she left . " is it good you brought someone?" I asked

Jack gingerly sat down in the reclining chair,already gripping the armrests. "I sort of have a ...reputation at the dentist's,"he admitted.

"What kind of reputation?" I asked over to him.

"Freaking out and biting people's hands." Jack ventured.

I laughed. "Jack no one like's the dentist when they're little,it's just ..."My voice trailed off."You did this recently. didn't you?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly. "I don't like the dentist,"he said."It hold my mouth open too far,and I can't swallow,and they keep putting their hands on my teeth."

The door to the examination room swept open. "All right,Jack let's get this started,"The dentist said briskly,rifling through Jack's paperwork before setting it aside." Now,I know this procedure is rather uncomfortable,try not to bite anyone this time,all right?"

Jack looked up at me with an expression that said see?I will never live this down.I sat down beside him and patted his hand sympathetically.

Honestly.I was not sure what to I didn't expect Jack to grab my hand the second that the assistant flipped on the overhead I didn't expect Jack to close his eyes so tightly when they got out the tray of shining sliver I definitely didn't expect Jack to clamp his hand down on mine when the first syringe of Novocain emerged."Hey,"I whispered,scooting closer. "Hey,it's 're fine."

The dentist picked up the syringe."All .open your mouth,"He said. "This'll sting a little."

Jack kept his eyes closed.I squeezed his hand."It's okay," I murmured in his ear,stroking his hair off his forehead."It's okay. I'm right here."

I felt Jack tense up as the tip of the needle touched his gums. "It's okay,"I repeated.A few stray tears squeezed out. " Oh, . no,no,no,no,Don't are not allowed to cry,Jack me? No crying."

"There," The dentist said,satisfied,as he drew back with the empty syringe in his hand," job,Jack We'll give that a moment to take full effect,and then we'll start the procedure."

I touched my forehead to Jack's."You're fine," I cooed."I'm right 're going to be fine okay? You'll be fine."

The next hour was most likely the longest in my life.I had never realized that watching my boyfriend cry silently through a root canal could make my heart hurt so badly or tire me out so completely,and yet it did.I tried not to look at the dentist as he worked over Jack's mouth,choosing instead to tuck my chin against Jack's shoulder and whisper a steady stream of comforting nonsense with a light kisses to his cheek,

"All you're all done,"the dentist said all jolly. "Now that wasn't so bad,was it?" He patted Jack on the shoulder. "I'll make sure your files are in order and you'll be on your way home in no time."

Jack let out a slow,shuddering breath at the dentist left,cracking his eyes open. "My mouf hurts," he mumbled around the gauze.

"I know,"I said nuzzling his cheek, "I you did good," I took a tissue from the counter and dabbed it at Jack's damp eyes. "And know I'll take you home,how's that sound?watch movies,and I'll make you some thing to eat that won't hurt,All right? How does that sound?"

"pufling?" Jack asked hopeful. "Yes baby,I'll make you all the pudding your heat desires." 


	3. Jack and bowling

"Yes" I yelled earning another pouted from Jack in his seat looking away from me.I smiled and walked back to the seat next to him before seating myself down I replied, "You go Jack."  
He nodded and stood up tugging his pants up as he walked over to the ball slot,he took one out before stepping onto the runway. "Why do I have to be so terrible at this?" He grumbled under his breathe before looking up at the newly set pins.

" I knew Jack was terrible at Bowling but though maybe after a few tried he'd get stood there without moving making me raise ans eyebrow. Jack thew-and I mean literally threw - the bowling ball up towards the pins and it went straight into the gutter.

"WHY ME!?" He yelled kicking the floor as I stood up. He stormed over to the other balls and I followed him over.

"Jack?" He ignored me as he picked up a ball.I stopped and watched him step onto the runway and crossed my arms. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." he muttered as I watched him stand didn't make a move and I saw his shoulders slouch after a while.

"Elsa..." I walked up next to him and he looked up at me embarrasses. "Help me." I smiled and nodded before standing behind him.

"You stand like this." Moving his hips,I put my arms around him and to his arms. "Hold the ball like this." Readjusting his fingers into the ball holes. "And swing your arm back and forward,letting go."

I held his wrist and helped him by guiding the ball left of Jack"s hand and towards the pins knocking 4 down.

"Well done!" I hugged him from behind as he chuckled.

"Thanks baby." He turned and pecked my lips before tapping my shoulder. "You go." He went back to the seats and I went to the ball slots.

"It is my turn huh?" I wondered if I could make 3 in a row for strikes. 


	4. Jack Frost my daycare enemy

I brushed the back of my Barbie's hair had to be smooth and shiny or else the other girls in the daycare would make fun of me.

I didn't know how Barbie's hair became tangled - I could have sworn I brushed it.I made sure to brush it a lots of times before I put it back in my beg for nap when I brought it out Barbie's hair was a mess!"

"Ew,you're such a girl!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored that annoying boy, since I came to the daycare he would always make fun of me and steal my lunch.

But as a mature four-year-old,I would always look the other way and keep to myself...but that boy made it hard for me to be calm and was the only one that annoyed me.

"Barbies are for babies!" The boy said with a mocking tone to his voice. "You're such a loser." The small boy proceeded to pull my ponytail.

I dropped My Barbie. There were only so many times where I can take him teasing me."Stop talking to me,Frost." I stood up from my spot on the floor and pushed that boy with all of my might. "You smell really bad."

The boy stuck out his tongue ."No,I don't. You're a loser Elsa."

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE,JACK!" I screamed before lunging at mature Elsa.I hated the L word so much.

Jack started to pull my ponytail."Get off me!,you big baby,GET OFF ME!"

"ENOUGH!"

The stern voice of the adult caused us to both stop began to cry while my composure returned.I lifted my head up and walked to the time-out area with my head held high. It didn't matter that I got in trouble - at least I got the chance to unleash my anger out on that boy.

I vowed that Jack Frost would be my worst enemy from that day on.  
~~~21 years later~~~

"Do you, Jack Frost take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack beamed at the woman across hair was perfectly curled down her back,shiny and sleek,something she always made sure was mischievous smile she had sported Reminded him him of why he first fell in love with her. "I do," he said cheekily.

"And do you,Elsa,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smirked before looking him in the eyes,twinkle and all.

"Of course I do." 


	5. A Roller Coaster

At first I thought it would be weird to ride a roller coaster alone,all amusement parks are something that can only be truly enjoyed by sharing the fun with friends.I wanted to grab Hiccup but he was currently swept away by his own competitiveness with a 5-year-old child in a cruel and stressful fight over trying to catch a goldfish, so I got a little irritated and after forty minutes of waiting,I decided that I earned that roller coaster ride.

I was all ready set on going alone, but after the worker checked on his security belt, a girl my own age came from the other side and occupied the vacant seat near me.

"So you're alone too?" I ask,immediately feeling stupid,I would have never strike a conversation with a complete stranger, but nervous pre-near-death-experience jitters made me want to talk.

"What?" The girl said, looking at him ."No,um my friend is actually trying to win a big teddy bear for my other friend,so I just-"

"Couldn't take it anymore," We conclude in unison.

"My friend Hiccup is probably still trying to catch a goldfish,so I know how you feel," I joke.

The girl smiles,but doesn't say anything. There's an uncomfortable silence and suddenly the roller coaster jolts, panic level starts rising inside of me again. "Oh gosh, I've never been on a roller coaster before," I blurt out already not caring that I sounded breathless and scared to someone I just met,who just happened to be a cute girl.

"Don't be afraid," the girl says,and she does sound earnestly supportive.

"It's completely safe."

The roller coaster starts to move slowly,gaining speed as it goes up the initial slope.

"I'm too young to die,I'm to young," I continue babbling.I should have stayed near Hiccup,Should've -

"Wanna hold onto me?" The girl says suddenly,offering her hand to me,and she's probably blushing but I don't notice as I grad her hand so tight my knuckles turn white.

Afterwards,everything is a blur in my brain, between screams and her hand,and the roller coaster moving faster than light,up and down scary loops,but quickly and suddenly I find myself breathing heavily as the roller coaster stops at the beginning of the track.

"Well that was fun," the girl laughs,still holding onto me hand.

"Oh my,I'm so embarrassed," I turn to her,unfastening my seat belt. "I screamed so hard I may have damaged your ears, I'm sorry. I am a boy I swear-"

"Hey, no! I thought you were totally cute," The girl said and as she realizes what she said,her eyes widen and now she's definitely blushing.

"You did?' I asked,gaining back my manhood as I help her out of the cart.

"Yeah," the girl says simply.

Suddenly everything feels too awkward,We're two strangers holding hands out of the roller coaster, so the girl tentatively lets go of my hand.

But somehow I just don't want to say goodbye just yet.

"How about we go and find our friends and then make them ride the roller coaster and watch then suffer?" I offer immediately,making her laugh.

'Sounds like a plan," she smiles.

"I'm Jack by the way." I replied with a little nod.

"Elsa." She smiles. 


	6. The Library

I walked into the library and quickly hid behind a bookshelf.I felt like I could be myself here.I let out a relived sigh and smiled .

The shelves had no backs to them,and I hoped on one was on the other side. I picked up an interesting looking book and quickly checked the clock by the entrance.

In doing so, I saw Jack Frost walk into the library. The space between the two shelves I stood in was visible to him. I quickly went back to looking at the book in my hands and subconsciously started humming to seem busy.

I heard a few people say hi to him but kept reading the passage on the back of the book .It didn't seem like my kind of book.

As I looked up to put the book back,Jack's face appeared. I almost screamed , and I grabbed my heart as instinct for some reason. I gasped loudly, and he laughed from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Hey Elsa," he smirked from between books. I blinked and breathed quickly for a few seconds.

"Jack," I said quietly. "Don't do that!" I whisper -yelled. He laughed again,squeezing his eyes shut.

"I got you good," he smiled triumphantly. He moved a few more books out of both sides to get a better view.

I put the book back and he moved it to the side. He then put his head in his hands and just stared at me.

"What?" I wondered.I picked up another book, and he didn't say anything."What are you doing?" I questioned, looking up at him. He wasn't smiling anymore,he looked concentrated.

"I'm just watching," He said. I felt my cheeks turn red and I looked away again.

"Okay." I chuckled a bit, trying to make my face regain normal temperature. I heard a few books move. I felt his presence vanish,and sure enough when I looked up,he was gone.

I sighed a bit because he left. He was really nice. I also sighed as how much I had come to like him. He had put the books back, So maybe he just got bored.

I saw him up on my left through my peripheral vision and looked up.I put my book back because he seemed as if he needed to say some thing.

Suddenly, He pushed me up against the bookcases and kissed me hands gripped my waist and I didn't resist.  
He released and I opened my eyes and looked at smiled at me.

"I had to do that ," he whispered. I bit my lip and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you did," I whispered. he leaned back down and placed a soft,lingering kiss in my lips. 


	7. Jealous plane trip

Flynn linked his hand with mine as he pulled me through the terminal into the were greeted by flight attendants that Flynn wouldn't give a second glance at. He dragged me to the seating and into a seat beside him.

"Here!" Sitting us both down,he grinned at me as I smiled back. Hiccup came over and sat in front of Flynn smiling as us. Jack's eyes scanned for me until he saw me with Flynn and Hiccup.I smiled at him.

"Hey babe." He smiled at me returned the gesture. "Hey Flynn,could I sit-"

"NOPE!" He smiled and Jack's eye twitched

"Flynn, I want to sit beside-"

"All passengers be seated for take off. All passengers be seated for take off, thank you."

The intercom shut off and Jack sat in front of my growling. Flynn took my hand and laced our fingers together looking at my bracelet. "Where did you get it from?" ha asked as I giggled.

"Jack got if for my birthday this year." I gave Jack an appreciative smile and his eyes softened as he smiled back.

The plane took off and Hiccup and Flynn began to involve Me in a heavy conversation .

Flynn kept pinching my cheek while Hiccup had to always have my attention. It had been a while and Jack silently growled while his fingers were tapping on the arm rest.

~~~~Jack's Pov:~~~~

"Refreshments?" A hostess came over and I shook My head. I glared over at the two boys consuming all of Elsa's attention. I wanted to do that . Hold Her in My arms,talk about what we see out the window. Take cute kiss selfies together and whisper how much we love each other.

But Stupid Flynn ruined it.

"I'm going to grab a bottle of water." She stood up excusing myself And walked to the front of the plane. I saw my opportunity abruptly following asked a Hostess for a bottle of waster but she gave her a cup instead. I guess she was fine with that.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down in the front seats as she blinked back. I stared as her blankly as she awkwardly drank the water from her cup. Swallowing it down,I took it from her hold and put it in the seat beside us. I lent in and captured her lips with mine. 


	8. Truth or Dare

Jack and I were currently enjoying the crisp,fresh Arendelle air at the park. We're seated on a blanket,eating the food I had packed.I was sitting next to Jack,silence surrounding us.

"How about we spice up this picnic"Jack suddenly asks.I looked at him. "What do you mean?"I raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?"He smiles deviously,his crazy mind already plotting what he's going to make me do.

I laugh. "You're on!"

" first."He smiles.

"Truth or dare my crazy,yet gorgeous boyfriend." I tease.

"Dare."

"Mmmm..."I looked around. "I dare you to climb that tree and make monkey noises at the people that pass by." I pointed at the tree closest to us.

"What?!" He asked,mortified.

"Hey! It was your idea!"

"He groans,but gets up and heads to the tree,shielding himself well enough so people wouldn't see,just my luck,a group of people are approaching the tree.I then hear loud monkey noises coming from the tree and begin to crack up at how realistic he people look bewildered,when the coast is clear,Jack climbs down from the tree and runs to me.I'm laughing so hard,tears are pouring down my cheeks after a moment Jack starts laughing too.

"That was actually pretty fun."He admits.

"That was great.I should've recorded it!" I continue laughing. "Okay,your turn."

" Truth or dare." He smiles.

"Dare." I smirk,

"I dare you to run around the park yelling 'I hate chocolate."

I gasp. "Jack Frost! I am not doing that!"

"You picked dare!" He accused.

I take a deep breath as I stand up.I begin to run around screaming "I hate chocolate!" Earning mixed reactions some people shake their heads others laugh.I return to the blanket,completely humiliated.

"I hate you." I say to my laughing boyfriend.

"That was so great."He manages to say through his laughs.

" Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."He states

After more humiliating dares,including hiding behind a trash can and scaring people and asking a little kid for his number,I decided to relax and chose truth.

"Am I everything you look for in a boyfriend?"Jack asks,a bit scared by his own question.

I look at him a smile playing om my lips."Of course you 're sweet,caring,funny,talented,just amazing all you're the most perfect boyfriend your more than I've ever wanted babe.I love you."I leaned in and kiss him.

"I love you so much princess."Jack smiled as he pulled in in for a hug."I love you Elsa,I love you." 


	9. Ice Cream

I sat lonely at a table in the ice cream Parlour as I took another spoonful into my wasn't like I was here by choice. I currently had the last shift at the Parlour and was closing up.I was meant to close up in 10 minutes ago but I couldn't resist a cup of Ice cream for myself.

Looking out the dark window,I guessed the time would be some where around 8:00 pm. A knock then come from the door,I groaned standing up before walking over, ready to tell a customer we were the door,I looked up only to go wide eyed. "Jack?"

He smiled up as me before pulling me into a big hug.

"I was at your apartment waiting since when you didn't come home I thought you would be here." I nodded and took his hand,pulling him inside.

"I'm just about to finish my ice cream and then I'll close up." I said Shutting the blinds over the windows, I walked over to see Jack Sitting himself at my tablr eating the rest of my ice cream. "Hey!" I whined as he chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry Baby." He said as he set the empty container ,I smirked before grabbing the cup.

"What some ice cream? on me." I offered and his eye's beamed with joy.

"Really?" I nodded and lead him to the counter before showing Jack the flavours. "Oh my gosh!" He said eyes wide seeing all the flavors.

"What flavor?" I asked with a smile.

He giggled and looked through them all. "Ohh! How about chocolate mint in the bottom,strawberry swirl in the middle and vanilla on the top!" I smiled nodding and fulfilled his order before giving him his take away container I have him a small plastic spoon.

Then I got my order which was plain Chocolate with sprinkles on top. Then taking my Wallet out, I dropped the money inside the register and toke a spoon before shutting everything up and taking my apron off.

"You know I Love you right?" Jack asked as I entered back into the room and turned off the lights.

"Not as much as I Love you." I giggled and walked with Jack to the front of the store but not before getting my work keys and locking up.

I turned around and Jack smiled with yellow on his lips before connecting his lips with mine. Vanilla instantly tickled my taste buds.

He leaned back a smile playing on his lips. "I really do love you Elsa." He said in a sweet little voice.

I grinned at him as we walked to the car hand in hand. 


	10. A little Scrabble

"Okay,who wants to play Scrabble?Huh?Anyone?" I appeared from behind the partition,carrying the box with the game.

"I'd much rather continue drinking," Flynn replies from where he's half-sprawled on the couch and sipping soda.

"Ive never played scrabble,"Kristoff provides,with a shrug.

"Let's play! It's so fun!" Jack comes closer from his spot over by the piano and takes the box from my hands.

At that,I smile things never has already had too many gingerbread cookies,and his sugar high is kicking in,making him even more adorable.

I look around to find Hiccup already sleeping softly in the has never been one to stay up late,not even on New Year's Day,so I cover him with a blanket,feeling as if I'm tucking in a sleepy I return to the little table where Jack is already explaining the rules to Kristoff and Flynn is helping place the board and the tiles with letters.I take a seat on the floor.

"Okay,I'll start! So Kristoff do you think you can understand what's going on!" Jack claps his hands excitedly,and immediately spells out the words E-L-S-A in the center of the board,making Flynn snort.

"It's like a Princess has given me a chance to prove myself,"Flynn smirks,and reaches his hand to add five letters to Jack's A.I read out the word P-A-S-C-A-L.

Scribbling down Jacks and Flynn's scores,I take a glance at Kristoff and notice his immense confusion.

"Kristoff, contrary to what you see,you don't have to spell names,don't worry,"I say,with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Well,I certainly can't spell out S-V-E-N,cause I don't have a V..."Kristoff mumbles,looking hopelessly at his titles, "Hum,I can't think of anything,"

Everyone immediately shuffles closer to see his letters.

"Are you kidding have C-A-T,how can you not see that immediately?"

"You could've spelled E-N-D if you you had a D,"Jack sighs,like it hurts his entire existence.

"KRISTOFF! You have C-A-T,use that opportunity"

"Where would I put it?" Kristoff seems to get more confused by the second.

"I don't know,but you need to save that C-A-T,the A gives you points," I remark.

"Let me give you a V? You can help me too in times of need,"Jack whispers loudly.

"Hey!That's against the rules!"Flynn shouts,urging Jack to take his V back.

" ,I'm gonna think of something myself,"Kristoff interjects eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"It's the first of January,who cares"Jack shouts back at Flynn.

"You've woken up Hiccup." I hiss at them,and they all look over to the armchair,where Hiccup stirs awake.

He blinks,getting aware of his surroundings,then smiles softly at everyone.

"Well,some things will never change." Hiccup gets up,taking his pillow and blanket to sit closer tous, "Give me some tiles,I wanna play too."

Jack shuffles on the sofa to make Hiccup sit more suddenly I think this is exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of the night,with a few of the best friend ever,bickering over scrabble and drinking cheap Soda.

"Hey Kristoff,you can totally spell A-N-N-A,"Hiccup points out,making everyone groan. 


	11. Mom Doesn't like him?

"I'm going to have a nap. Is that okay?" Jack asked as I nodded.

"Do You remember where the guest room is Jack?" He nodded and pecked my lips before standing up and smiling politely to my Mother. Then he left the room leaving my Mother and I alone sitting in the quiet lounge room. Once Jack was out of sight and his footsteps disappeared down the hall, My Mother began.

"I Don't like him." She said bluntly making me blink and stare at her. She looked at me plainly as I processed the information.

"W-what?"

"He talks and laugh's to much,He's to childish And He basically devoured my whole kitchen." My eyes then slowly narrowed as she spoke so lowly of Jack. Yet she sat there and sipped her coco,so content with herself like what she said was normal and okay.

"How dare you." I said standing up as she looked over at me "How dare you say all those terrible things about Jack. I Love him Mom! You hear me! Love Him! And if you're going to sit there and casually tell me the things you don't like about him well fine! Keep it to yourself next time!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Elsa! I am your Mother!"

"And I am your Daughter who had finally found somebody in her life that she truly cares about! You think I want to hear you talk that way about Jack? No!" She scowled at me before placing her mug down and stared as the blank Television screen.

"I didn't raise you like this. Yelling profanities at me. I will not put up with it. Please leave my sight." my eye twitched and I turned storming out of the before entering the hall.

"Stupid Mom." I grumbled looking down only to bump into somebody. Looking up,I went wide eyes to see a teary eyed Jack.

"Y-your Mom hates m-me..." He choked out quietly before I pulled him into a hug.

"I Don't care what she says Jack, I love that's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around me and silently cried into my neck. I hated it when he's like this. He was far more sensitive than people would think. He was like a fragile plate,easily broken by a harsh slice of a bitter knife.

I didn't care if my Mother didn't like him, And there was nothing she could to change my mind.I Love Jack.

And I will spend the rest of my life telling her My love for Jack whether she wants to hear it or not. 


	12. Mom doesn't like him? (Part 2)

I was lying in Elsa's old bed in her old Hands curling a round the sides of my Book,making the crinkling sound that I hate and Elsa loves. The bedside light keep flickering,taking my attention off my book ever so slightly. I've had to re-red about six pages because I Can't stop thinking about what Mrs Arendelle said.

Even thought Elsa defended Me her words didn't stop cycling a round my head.

Elsa's in the same position as me,propped up by her pillow but on her phone instead of reading. Her eye's skimmed over something. There's really no point in Me reading, I'm distracted and can't concentrate. I put my bookmark in and place the book beside me,sighing a little bit.

I clear my throat ever so slightly and turn my head to Elsa, "Thanks." I say to her quietly. She locks her phone and her eye's meet mine. "For what?"She says as she takes my hand in her's,linking our fingers together.

"For what you said earlier. I appreciate it." I smile slightly,trying not to bring myself to tears.

She kisses our linked fingers. "Don't thank me even if it's my Mom who say's stuff like that I won't tolerate it." Elsa can still sense something about the uneasy feeling surrounding me.

"Don't let it bother you Jack,you know I love you right?" I continue to look into her eye's."Of I love you too It just doesn't feel right having your Mom not like me.I don't I'm just over thinking." I shift my eye's away from Elsa's but hold her hand tighter.

"It'll be okay. Just sleep and stop thinking about it. My Mom's crazy for not seeing what a wonderful guy you are." She leans over kissing my cheek,lingering for a bit afterwards.

I slowly unlink her hand from mine and click off her bed room light as I head to the guest room. "Good night Jack. love you" I heard Elsa Say as I shut the door going off to her guest room,the only sound heard was the wind howling as I settled down in bed. Right before sleep takes me a thought pops into my head,even If Mrs Arendelle doesn't find me the best person on earth.I've got Elsa,And she truly loves me and I her. 


	13. A stuffed Snow Man

"This is stupid..." I mumbled losing a game.I was trying to win that big fluffy snow man I wanted. I was always terrible at darts. And I couldn't seem to throw them at the balloons properly.

"It's alright Baby." Jack put a hand on my back and rubbed it reassuringly. I looked up at the Snow man I wanted and sighed.

"Oh it's alright love!" The worker came over making me narrow my eyes. "Everyone is terrible as this game! Except for the you know Tough luck." It was like he was...mocking me.

"Let me guess..."He looked over at the prizes smirking. "You wanted that snow man didn't you? Oh well,better luck next time sweetheart." I laughed trying to get ride of the sourness in it.I turned away looking down at me feet.

"Let's go Jack." There goes the fun in carnival.

"No." Jack grabbed my wrist making my look up at him. "He doesn't talk to you like that and get away with it. What stuffed Animal did you want?" He asked looking slightly ticked off.

"T-that one..." I pointed to the fluffy Snow man and he nodded taking his wallet out.

"Then that's what I'll get you." He called the Worker over and he gave him some darts. I stood beside him and watched as he threw dart after dart,attempt after attempt.

"Jack, It's alright. Really. Don't worry about it." I tugged his arm ready to leave,the Carnival worker's evil smile really made me want to threw his final dart popping 4 balloons in the process. How did he even do that!?

"Jackpot!" Jack yelled happily and the Worker's eye's widened and his smile fell.

"You can choose any Stuffed animal from the row sir." He pointed to the top row a frown upon his face. Jack smirked at him and pointed to the fluffy snow man.

"That one." He said making me beam. He got it. He actually go it!

"Here you are princess." Jack passed me the fluffy snow man and I squeezed it tightly. "Thank you Jack." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked back. I saw him glare at the Worker who was glaring at me and frowning.

Jack smirked at him as we walked away. "Thanks Jack." I then lent in and pecked his lips. 


	14. Meeting At Disney Land

I moved through the bustle, sighing to myself. I had just wanted to go on vacation. I didn't think my best friends Flynn,Rapunzel and Kristoff would pick Disney World. It seemed like a bunch of whiny kids running around and their unfortunate Parents spending all their money on course Rapunzel had been more eager to go,And Flynn and Kristoff hadn't the heart to tell her no,so, here we are.

I guess it could be worse.

As much as I loved the three of them,it was getting a little overwhelming running around everywhere and ignoring their matching Disney shirts. I had finally excused myself,Telling Flynn that I'd walk around for a bit and then call them later. Now,on my own I didn't really know what to do.

There was a lot of children and weary parents,but there were teenagers ran by,some looking rather bored but others quite happy. I kind of wished that I could be enjoying it as much as them.

"And over here we can just start to see Cinderella's Castle!" Boomed a rather happy voice,bringing me out of my thoughts . "Isn't it beautiful?"

I turned to the noise,seeing a small but steadily growing tour group. As they rounded the corner close to the table I was seated at. I could see the tour guide in a horrendously bright shirt. I probably would not have looked at him twice, I had already seen and heard to many tour guides to day,if it had not been for the mickey mouse ears propped up on his Ridiculous white hair and the way he kept bouncing as he led the guide smiled brightly bringing his megaphone back to his mouth, "Do you all want to go to the Castle? maybe we can meet Cinderella!"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling ,able to see the tour guide's features better as the group passed be my looked about my age around twenty or so and He had blue eyes that flicked over to where I was seated for a fleeting second. I couldn't help but stare as he walked away,the kids running after him excitedly.

Watching the group for a moment,I made a hasty decision and stood up walking in the direction they were headed. I tried not to feel to creepy as I caught up with the rest of the group,standing behind some of the taller parents.

Mister Cute tour guide,as I had decided to call him in my head,did not need to see me fallowing him to Cinderella's Castle of all places.

Thankful that there was a lot of people I continued walking turning as the rest of the group did when the tour guide pointed out different things. He was way to excited about this,but the kids loved it. I had to admit he loved his job,and he definitely made it more interesting.

It didn't hurt that Mister tour guide was really good looking,I shook that thought from my mind as they continued to trek Cinderella's was really beautiful and I found myself starting to enjoy walking around ,laughing as the children ran up to Goofy as the character passed by.

Reaching the castle Mister tour guide pulled the doors open eagerly . "Here we are!"

Listening to all of the kids gasp as they ran inside,I had to suppress one myself. The interior of the castle was incredible,I gawked as i looked around.

"Now I have to be off,but enjoy your time here!" The tour guide said into the megaphone waving at the group as he exited through the side doors.

The children shouted a goodbye back as the parents waved gratefully.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.I kind of hoped to get a chance to talk to the random stranger,oh well guess it wasn't meant to be.

I stayed by the castle as time went be,the kids slowly leaving with their soon it was dark and the entire park was lit up.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice from behind me.

I jumped muffling a scream and turned jaw dropped as I saw Mister cute tour guide he wasn't dressed quite the same as before.

He had on a Royal looking outfit,dressed much like a Disney prince,but not one I white hair was gelled slightly and he had a crown atop his head.

"I'm Jack." The man said suddenly aware of the way I was staring at him.

"Prince Jack?" I joked,then caught myself.I couldn't flirt with the guy working as Disney World. "I'm Elsa."

Jack looked as though he was about to respond when a group of children came running up to him,autograph books in hand. He stooped down to greet them smiling signing numerous autographs the kids kept chattering to him.

"Prince Jack!" One of the little boys said glancing at his autograph book to see the name. "Did you find a Princess yet?"

"Didja find one!?"Asked the third child jumping up and down.

Jack glanced up at me,standing up until he was taller than me."You know what,I think I might princess Elsa."He said with a grin,taking his crown off and placing it on my head.

The children cheered loudly,moving to a circle around little boy that had spoken before tugged at my hand smiling shyly. "Can I have your autograph too?" He asked holding out his book.

I flushed,sneaking a glance at Jack who was smiling as me. "Of course sweetie."I responded taking his book and scribbling my name quickly.

I signed the rest rest of the books,waving goodbye to the kids as they ran off with their parents. "Princess Elsa huh?" I asked turning to Jack,who looked at me sheepishly.

"You can pull of the Princess look." Jack answered,admiring the crown that was still on my head.

"Why thank you." I muttered with a smile. "But I think it fits you better." I took the opportunity to take the crown off and place it back on Jack's head,the both of us blushing as the closeness.

"You know I get off in twenty if you wanna grab a Slurpee of some I can dress like a normal human being."

"That would be wonderful you can keep the outfit on,if you like. It suits you." 


	15. Kindergarten Teacher

I realize what's been going on a full two months before Jack did. I had stopped by the Christmas pageant rehearsal and watched Jack try to wrangle a group of squirmy,fidgety children dressed as barn animals into their place long enough for the older students to read their lines.

I smile the whole time,giving Jack an encouraging wave when Jack looks at me with pleading eyes and frazzled hair,mouthing 'I love you' And 'Save me" from across the auditorium.

During the rehearsal a little girl dressed as a sheep kept wandering over to where Jack is playing stares up at him with wide eyes,like Jack's the dreamiest thing she's ever seen.

And all I can think is Oh Honey I've been there.

Current time:

It's Valentine's day and I got off work early,using that time to clean up the apartment and to start making dessert for later that gets home a few hours later and I grin,pulling off my apron to go greet him at the door.

"Welcome home valentine." I say warmly, Jack look up guiltily from where he's digging on to his bag,something off about his voice when he hug me and says, "Oh..oh yeah,Happy Valentine's Day."

I pull back eyebrows knitting together in concern."Is every thing alright? If you forgot to get me a card again I don't really being able to spend time with you is all I need." I say.

"No, it's not.I didn't forget what to day is,but well um." My stomach twists uneasily."Jack what is it?"

Jack bites his lip and goes back to digging through his messenger bag,pulling out a small folded up piece of construction paper and handed it to me. "Here."

It's a crayon drawing of a stick figure holding a guitar surrounded by pink crayon hearts,and underneath the stick figure it say's in a child's big messy handwriting," WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I cover my mouth with my hand,only to hold back my laughter because the look on Jack's face is pure laughing right now would probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Sophie gave to me right before her Mom picked her up to day,and I don't know what to do." Jack says miserably,sinking down onto the couch.I set the card aside and settle in next to him,rubbing his shoulder.

"Well as your Wife I'm going to have to advise you to say no." I say as gently as I can still fighting back laughter,and Jack groans.

"Baby."

"Jack." I say back."She's 's a get innocent little crushes all the time and It's no big deal.I wouldn't be surprised if you had more little girls proposing marriage to you,given that you so,well you know..."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes."Your easily the dreamiest person at that school,Jack crushes let her down gently and make sure she knows there's nothing wrong with having crushes." I finish watching the watching the way Jacks expression go soft,his eyes warm with under standing.

"Oh Princess." Jack says my hand brushing his lips over my knuckles. "Of 'll probably have like dozen crushes. I'm just over Reacting."

I stand up from the couch,holding out my hand to help pull Jack up as well.

"Well know that that's settled,I think you'll agree that the best thing to do now is hand you Valentine proposal on our refrigerator."

Jack groans,leaning his forehead into my shoulder. "Lets not."

"Sophie put a lot of work into that drawing ." I sing picking it up taking it into the kitchen to fix it on the fridge with some magnets. "It would be a shame to let her talent go to waste."

"We're taking this down tomorrow."Jack says walking up behind me and kissing my cheek. "Now for your Valentine's Day present." 


	16. Fishing

Elsa's P.O.V

I stepped onto the boat,excited as ever. It was a bright sunny day.I set down my pole and my bag in a booth in the front of the boat flopping down in the seat.

There were only going to be about ten people on the boat,including the driver and navigator. I hadn't been fishing in a long time.

When every one boarded and we started off into the deeper waters of the ocean,I heard someone begin to puke.I signed feeling bad for them.I never understood carsickness or seasickness,at least I didn't have either.

They stopped after a while,after we slowed down and started searching slowly for the right depths.I rubbed some sun screen on and nibbled on a chocolate bar,then they gave us the depth and what kind of fish would be there.

I heard someone sit down across from me while I fiddled with my bag,quickly looking up.

"Is this seat taken?" A white haired guy asked breathless,I shook my head furrowing my eyebrows.

"You alright?" I wondered and he laughed.

"Not really." He sighed.I thought back a few minutes cringing.

"Where you the one out there..." I couldn't decide which words to use.

"Being sick? Yeah that was me."He sighed,and I hoped he wouldn't do it on me.

"Y-your good now,right?" I asked. I had never dealt with barfing very well.

"Yeah-" He cut off looking sick again,and I started to Puke and a scream stared to come out off when I heard him laugh I hit him in the arm quicker than he could blink.

"Idiot." I laughed glad it wasn't laughed to making me feel better.

"Are you guys fishing ?" A guy asked us and I nodded handed me some bait and I walked out ,looking for a place to fish off the edge of the boat.I made sure no one was behind me and flinging my line out into the sparkling water.

When the same white hair appeared beside me,I was a little relieved.I was glad I would have someone to talk to,Maybe get to know.I was also glad he was by the edge of the boat,so he could puke if he needed to.

"I'm the best on the boat you know." He spoke up was a smirk,and I laughed.

"I doubt it." I smiled feeling a slight tug on my line.I left it,waiting to see if there was a bigger tug.

"I am."He said again and I reeled in a decent sized I had shown It off to him I threw it back.

"You wanna bet?"I asked and he immediately nodded.

"Fifty bucks say i catch the biggest fish." He smirked giving me his hand to shake.I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I groaned and he chuckled.

"I'm Jack by the way."He told me and I nodded.

"Elsa." He threw his line out humming briefly.

"Pretty name."He commented and I knew he was just kissing up to me.

We fished for three hours,going place to place.

He caught nothing!

They announced it was the last place before heading back,And he was really angry.

"If I don't catch anything,I swear!" He said to himself through gritted teeth.I laughed pulling back a clean hook.

"I'm looking forward to my fifty bucks."I smiled,seeing the sun setting behind gave me a glance,focusing on were silent for a long while when suddenly we both were pulled to the edge of the boat by a struggled to feel it in,and I prayed he hadn't gotten a really big one had caught one longer than a foot.

When he finally pulled it up I saw that there were two hooks in it's mouth,and I wasn't struggling anymore.I reeled in the rest of my line,seeing that both of our hooks onside the huge fish's mouth.

His excitement quickly turned sour,and he glared at me as the same bait guy came and was in awe.

"We both had to struggle to pull it out of the water." I laughed and he took a picture of it.

"It was mostly me though."Jack said bitterly.I rolled my eyes shaking my tossed it back and sighed. "You owe me twenty five,half."He spoke firmly.I chuckled,feeling the boat start towards shore.

"No actually I owe you dinner.I think you'll want that more."I smirked knowingly.

"Why's that?"He asked right before he leaned over to puke off the side of the boat.


	17. Little Prince and Princess

"Jack's P.O.V.

I'm in Elsa's room and we are playing 's Mom said it was fine as long as we didn't make a mess and put the dolls back into the box,and came down for lunch when she called us.I didn't mind playing with dolls-or action figures as I liked to say.

Elsa told me a secret about how once she cut the hair of her then I wanted to try it on one of her Barbies,but I cut it wrong and made her laugh.

"I'd like to be a Princess for Halloween." She says all of the sudden.I nodded smiling,I though it would be perfect because she smelled like chocolate and her hair was really pretty and she shared her cookies with would be the perfect Princess.

"I want to be your Prince." I say. Why not? We are best friends and Elsa was the only girl I liked to play Barbies with.

"You have to think of your own costume." Elsa says flatly.

"I'll probably be a superhero,like last year.I have a mask and a coat and I get to put bad guys on jail." I tell her. "I liked I would like to be a Prince too... if you're my Princess."

Elsa sighs obviously thinking about accepting my all if would be boring to have the same was Periwinkle for two years in a row-so she new.

Elsa bites her lip"..You can be my Prince."

"Thanks Elsa!" I smile wide,almost to wide and Elsa smiles play in silence for a while until. "Hey do you think you'll be under some kind of enchantment?" I ask eyebrows furrowed.

"No." She shakes her head."You don't get it at all.I will have a beautiful dress and have a tea parties every day."

"What about frogs?"

"Frogs?"

"The Princess has to kiss a frog so he can turn back into Prince Charming and then live happily ever after." I say.

Elsa scrunches her nose."No,That's gross! I don't want to kiss anyone - especially not Prince Charming will come to tea parties and there won't be any frogs,only tea."She explained.

"Okay." I agree,"Can I come to your tea party too?"

"Of course! You can help me make cupcakes." Elsa smiles.

"Next time you come over lets pretend to be Prince and Princess and have a real tea party! It will be really fun."


	18. Jack The Hulk

Elsa's P.O.V.

Jack is the freaking hulk Sis,if this idiot shows up while I'm gone Jack will make sure he doesn't come back." Anne said as we all prepared for her parting. Anne was going with Kristoff for a week to spend time with his family,and because my ex Hans kept showing up at our house,and And was not going to let me stay home alone,Jack was going to stay for a while."Trust me Elsa if he shows up I will protect you,trust me that Jerk isn't getting anywhere near you." Jack said as he rubbed my back trying to relax also had Jack stay because ever since my ex started bothering me,my anxiety had been horrible.

~~Later that night~~~

I was upstairs in my room and Jack was downstairs when the door bell rang."I got it Elsa!" Jack yelled as I heard him open the door. I started going down stairs because I had ordered Pizza for the two of us.

But to my surprise I heard Jack yell-"NICE TRY YOU JERK! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HERE!" And he slammed the door shut in his face. "Jack what the snowball,I ordered pizza for us,that wasn't him." I said holding back a small chuckle. "What! Why didn't you warn me?"Jack asked. "I did! Did you not get the text I sent you?"

"No!" Jack said and the delivery guys light turned on."Go apologize and get our dinner." I said as Jack fled out the door. "Hold up!" He yelled as the delivery guy stopped and rolled his window down. "What!" He said angered. "Listen man,I'm sorry.I'm staying with my Girlfriend for the week cause her sister's gone and she has this guy who keeps showing up here so I thought you were him so I flipped,If you don't mind I'd like to pay for our dinner." Jack said making me chuckle as I watched from the doorway. "Thanks again,and sorry man." Jack said as he put his wallet back in his pocket and carried our dinner inside. "Really Jackson." I laughed shaking my head. "What I didn't know you ordered Pizza!" He defended as we sat down to eat.


	19. Campfire

Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack I don't think you got it the right way."

"Are you sure? It looks about right..."

"I..."

Just as Elsa was about to comment some more on the awesome Jack Frost's tent-pitching skills,one of the poles holding the tent up collapses,and the tent sinks down on one side,looking rather dejected.I let out a loud groan and Elsa give's me a sympathetic rub on the back. "It took my half an hour to get that up."I say looking up at her with sad blue eyes, bottom lip quivering.

She can't help but my hand and pulling me towards the tent."Come 'll fix it together." With the two of us working on the tent together it takes us close to forty-five minutes to pitch it.

The sun is low in the sky,a dazzling shade of orange behind the tall dark trees that surrounded offers to build a fire,but when I find out she's never actually been camping before and therefor never built a fire,I flatly refuse Elsa's offer,setting it up my self.

At last I sit in front of the fire,on a picnic blanket,Elsa wisely remembered to together in a rather warm blanket,Elsa's head resting against my shoulder and my head resting on here head.

"This is nice." I say softly. "Just you..me..the stars..no one to tell us no..or where to go,or say we're only dreaming.."

"It is." Elsa murmured mesmerized by the dancing tears her gaze away from the fire pulling away from me giving me an amused expression."You just quote Disney,didn't you?"

I glance at her with a grin. "I couldn't resist."She laughs,snuggling up against me again,with a content sigh she closes her eyes.

I look at her,smiling at the way the flickering fire illuminates her features,hypnotized by the play of light and shadow on her opens her eyes,and I breath in sharply as the light of the fire catches her eyes.

My soft gasp draws Elsa's attention,and she looks at me curiously."What?"

I blush a little ashamed at having been caught. "Your beautiful." I tell her. "Your stunningly you know that?" She averts gaze,flattered,blushing as well. "You tell me every day,Jack."

"Because I notice that every day."

She smiles. "Your wonderful." She looks up at me again. "I love you,I really do."

I grin."I know." I lean forward,brushing my hand against her cheek as I plant a kiss on her lips."I love you too."


	20. I'll Make It Better

(There about 7) Elsa's P.O.V.

I giggled and ran to the slide then slid down. "I'm going to catch you!" Jack yelled from behind sounded out of breath.I started running as fast as I could.I was ahead of him and I'm pretty sure I lost him.

I quickly hide behind a bush trying not to giggle.I looked around to see if Jack was anywhere behind me,and he wasn't.I must have lost him, Yes! Hearing a "snap" I turn around to see Jack smiling.

"GOTCHA!" He said tapping my arm.

"Jack!No fair!" Jack always wins at ! The mean kids say that I don't win because I can't do any I can! I've beaten Jack about...umm...URG! I can't do anything!

I sat on the ground feeling like a total came up and sat next to me. "What's a matter Elsa?" Jack asked. I frowned. "All of the kids say that I can't do any thing. And there all right.I can't" I crossed my arms still frowning.

"Yes you can Elsa! Your the smartest,prettiest and kindest girl I know!" He smiled at me standing up. "Really?" I asked. "Really! Do you wanna try again? This time I'll go easier on you."

"Okay." I said still a little upset,but what Jack said made me feel a whole lot smiled. "Your It!" He ran from I started chasing him.

I ran for a long time chasing I Wasn't tired. I was ready to beat Jack at tag and prove that I can do anything,just like Jack said. Jack ran down a hill and I quickly fallowed him,but I was going a little to fast for my before I knew it I was on the ground.

"Ow!" I cried,I had scratched my wasn't bleeding,but it still really really hurt. Jack stopped,turned around and ran back to me.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Jack asked as he bent down to me,he look scared."I-I s-scraped my arm!" I said,tears coming out of my eyes.

Jack gently grabbed my arm and looked at quickly smiled. "I know what to do!"

"What?" I asked still crying. "When my Mommy has a tummy ache or doesn't feel good ,my Daddy will kiss her! Kisses will make it better!"

I looked at Jack."Do y-you really think it will work?"I asked. "I'm sure...I Promise." Jack said sincerely.

"Okay." I said not really leaned in and kissed me for two whole seconds then moved away. "Do you feel better?" Jack asked hopefully.

I was really surprised,Jack did make it feel my arm,but my heart.I felt truly loved.


	21. Babysitting

Jack's Pov:

I waved as Elsa's walked into the Ice cream shop and glanced around.I smiled and Elsa's Blue eyes light up.

She pushed a stroller towards me. "Sorry I'm late." She says bending down and pecking my lips. "My Mom got called into work ,so guess who gets to babysit to day?"

"Ohh,I guess big sister Elsa." I grinned,bending over to say hey to Anna. "Hi there miss Anna." The eighteen month old giggled happily and latched onto my nose with one chubby hand.

"Can you keep an eye on her for a second?" Elsa asked. "I have to make a call,but babies don't give you much personal time."

"I think I can handle it." I dropped a kiss on my cheek and headed of to make the call.

"Up!" Anna ordered,pulling impatiently on the leg of my jeans. Up, ,Jwack,pwease."she cried. "Oh,You want up?" I asked.I unlatched the seat belt that kept her in the stroller and set her on my lap. "Your getting so big Anna."

She scowled at me,looking so much like her older sister that I had to stretched out her little arm trying to grab my Soda. "No way,soda's not good for little girls." I chimed moving my soda out of the way.

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Well maybe just a sip." I relented.I lowed the cup so the straw was close to her mouth. "Yummy!" Anna said grabbing for the cup mouth then dropped in outrage when I pulled it out of her reach. "No!no,Jwack!"

"Your to little for Soda Anna." I said.

I should have known that reasoning with a toddler was impossible,because Anna immediately began to other people in the shop began to stare at us making me shift uncomfortably. "Okay,just a little more,but you've gotta stop crying,okay."

I set Anna down more comfortably on my lap and handed her the sucked the icy drink down eagerly as her tears stopped.

"Jackson Overland do you think your doing? You know how she get with to much sugar." I jumped guiltily. "She...was thirsty." I offered lamely.

Elsa stomped over and pulled the straw out of Anna's mouth,then picked her up and set her on her hip. "No Anna." Elsa scolded. "No Soda for you."

Anna flung her arms around Elsa's neck. "Soda!" she repeated happily,her voice rising in a shriek. "Soda Soda Soda!" She wiggled Out of Elsa's arms and toddled over to me. "Soda!"She squealed,pulling herself onto my lap. "Soda Jwack,Soda!"

Elsa folded her arms. "I hope you've realized that this little monster is your doing." Elsa said. "I take full responsibility." I sighed as I held the cup over Anna's head and watched the toddler jump for it. "Your Parents are going to kill me aren't they?"

"Uh-huh."


	22. Meeting at the Airport

Elsa's P.O.V:

I pulled my suitcase along behind me as I held my head high.I was tired no I was exhausted. But I kept myself held high.I had been gone for a two months taking care of odds and ends for the Arendelle Company.

Arendelle Company was a big company,and my Father being the owner often gave me a few stupid stuff like 'Is it true your Father lost the company in a poker game' and other random stuff leaving me even more tired.

A few people called out after me cameras flashing,I smile politely trying not to get mad and yell. Airport security soon started taking them away from me. A small yawn slipped my lips as I covered it up with a cough. Nice one Elsa.

"Elsa!" I stopped wide eyed and slowly turned to see the perfect guy stepping of the escalator. Tears pricked my eyes as he paced over to me.

My hand let go of my suitcase handle before I started walking towards walk tuned into a pace.A pace into a sprint.

"JACK!" I cried as he held his arms out,tears filling his eyes.

"Elsa!" I jumped into his arms as he gripped my jacket the noises blocked out and it was just Jack and I in the moment.

His arms came around and wrapped around my head as I cried softly into his had been dating for over a year and it had come to where it hurts to be away from one another. And I now he loved me as much as I loved him.

Sometimes he would phone me,crying about how much he missed me,and me calling him as was my deepest relationship and neither of us were wanting it to ever end.

Jack kissed the top of my head gripping my lips molded into a smile as I held back cries as I hugged him tight.

"I love you." He said pulling away kissing my nose. "I love you Elsa." He desperately spoke as if it was the most important thing in the world. "I love you to." He lightly laughed wiping my moist cheek.

"I was so lost with out you." He said pecking my lips. "I missed you so much." He held an intent stare making my heart race. Then he randomly spoke.

"How about some Ice cream?" He whispered as I nodded. "You better believe it!"  
Great minds think alike.


	23. Ice skating

"Come on! Skate faster!" My girlfriend Elsa said to me as She skated around the arena like a pro.

"I can't skate like that!" I mumbled as I held onto the sides so I wouldn't slip.

"It's easy baby."Elsa said as she skated over to me.

She motioned her hand out for me to grab. I held both as Elsa slowly pulled me away from the side. I shut me eyes not wanting to fall and embarrass myself in front of her.

When I opened my eyes,I noticed every thing from the back of Elsa getting closer and closer. She was skating backwards holding my hands so I wouldn't fall back.

"See just like walking normally." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile and she smiled back. She was so cute teaching me how to skate.

"I'm gonna let go...But before I do I want a kiss for a reward." I said pointing to my lips waiting for a kiss. She giggled and softly put her lips to my cheek. After 5 seconds She pulled away and I pouted as she let go of my hands.

I wobbled a bit but managed to keep my balance as Elsa skated away.

"Come skate to me for your reward." She said smirking.

I groaned and gave Elsa a look. She just kept smirking at me. Slowly I moved my right foot forward and then moved my left.

Before I realized it...I was finally ice skating! I smiled and once I reached Elsa I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She chuckled and hugged back, "I knew you'd make it Jack." She said pecking my lips as a reward. 


	24. Jack and cookies

"Baaaaaaaabe! Can we make cookies now?"

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes where she sat at her desk. She had been working on her assignment all morning and had been able to keep me entertained with disney movies .But now as the credits for Mulan filled the screen, I was yearning for something else to do.

"Baaaaabe!" Elsa turned in her desk chair to see me draped across her bed gazing at her with big puppy eyes.

"What?" Elsa repressed a giggle as I groaned and turned over,burying me face in the pillows and kicking my feet against the bed like a child having a tantrum. Elsa walked over to the bed and perched on the edge next to me.

She placed her hand and softly rubbed small circles on my back,knowing that it would calm me down almost instantly.

I mumbled some incoherent thing into the pillows,causing Elsa bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing. I was acting like a child,and Elsa adored it.

"What was that?" She asked softly. " I don't speak pillow."

I rolled over and looked up at her,trying to hide my smile as I pouted. "I wanna make cookies with you." 


	25. Jack's Grandmother

I buried my face in Jack's pillow. "Leave me alone to die," I moaned,my voice muffled.

"Babe,you've got to stop eating things your allergic to," Jack said exasperated. "My grandmother would've understood if you didn't eat that cake."

"But it's your grandmother," I whined,as I curled my knees into my chest. "I need to make a good impression!"

Jack bit back a smile and sat down beside me. "My grandmother has seen enough pictures and heard enough stories to draw a favorable impression of you," He said,rubbing my back."And yes,her peanut butter cup cake is amazing,but if you had just said that you were allergic,she not only would have understood,but she probably would have found something else for you to have for dessert."

"And then I would've felt bad," I complained.

"Well,you feel bad now," Jack said.

I sighed and rolled onto my face was super pale,but my cheeks were flushed. "Will you still love me If I never eat your grandmothers cake again ?" I asked.

"Yes,yes I will," Jack said,bending down to kiss my forehead before getting up. "How would you like to watch a movie?"

"Oh,gosh,I love you." I groaned. Jack then began to find a movie.

"I picked Rise of the Guardians."

"Again?" I kissed the top of my head,burying his nose in my hair.

"Yes again,but you love me any way." 


	26. We Get Into A Fight

Elsa's Pov:  
"You're being too clingy Elsa! Why don't you ever trust me! I feel so claustrophobic around you,relax!" Each word pained me,especially when it came from his mouth. It never used to be like was always at me side,not against. Lately it felt like we were always going against each other,even in the smallest of arguments.

I was a little insecure but I wasn't clingy. I rarely saw him do to our jobs...It wasn't my I was home he was gone,when he's home I'm gone. He always told me that I was solely him girl -no one else could take me place.

He always reminded me I was his soul mate,his best friend. Lately it just felt like the girl he met was slowly taking my place. It wasn't my fault I just wanted to spend some time with him before one of us left for another business trip or some thing.

It started off as a small discussion over a silent dinner. I asked him what he did over the week and he mentioned he was having a bad day and didn't want to talk. It progressed from there and then the yelling started. We were both standing,his favorite food completely forgotten on the table. Our Voices kept rising and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

"Contrary to your belief Jack! Your not the only one who has bad days,I'm having a bad day to! And I was stupid enough to want to spent it with the guy I love!" I yell.

He didn't seem to hear a single thing I was saying. "You need to relax more Elsa! NO EVERY THING I DO CONCERNS YOU! GOSH,WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled back,face rather red.

I felt tears forming in my eyes but willed them back. I wasn't going to play the victim card. I was going to stand up for my self because...I freaking deserved it! "Your the biggest Jerk I've ever me." I tell him a little unsure of what to say. "Your such a jerk." I lowered my voice. "...I-I'm tired of fighting Jack."

He rolled his eyes. "That's the thing Elsa. You always give up." He sighed in resignation and sat back down in his seat,putting his head in his hands.

I walked to the counter and grabbed my car keys. "I've never given up Jack...All those days...I've never given up."

He looked the second he heard the jangle of keys,but didn't say a word,so I continued. "I'm going to spend the night with Anna." He showed no response,so I left.

I was looking forward to the both of us being back at the same time.I was certain it was going to be filled with laughs and make up for the time we hadn't seen each other.

But now It's like I couldn't wait to leave. 


	27. We Get Into A Fight (Part 2)

Elsa's pov:

The second I reached Anna's house I collapsed on her door step and just sat there. I wasn't crying any more, I wasn't heated any Numb. What do you do when you give one person your whole world and without them you're nothing?

Urg,I hated him so much.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" I heard Anna say as the front door open. I shook my head and got up in the direction of my wasn't going to help,Kristoff was probably over any way. Jack always told me running away from your problems will only make bigger ones...And I needed to face him.

"I gotta go." I murmured,even tho Anna was long gone and couldn't hear me. I needed to confront him. There was just no happy ending till i did.

By the time I got back to our house It was pouring though the windshield I saw him.

Jack was sitting on the front steps of the house with his face buried in his hands his hair slicked down do to the rain. My heart started to hurt and suddenly the fight didn't matter any more.

I rushed out of the car and walked carefully to him. Upon moving closer I could hear him sobbing quietly. "Jack." I say softly setting my hand on his shoulder.

His head didn't he said. "Are you getting the rest your stuff?" His voice was emotionless,almost cold.I pulled my hand away.

I sigh. "You're such an Idiot." I sit down next to him,shivering slightly the rain still pouring. "One fight won't make me leave you."

"It was a pretty big fight." He retorted.

"Was it really?"I say sarcastically.

He lifted up his head and looked at eyes were puffy and red. "I don't appreciate your tone." He said,almost jokingly.

I gave him a small smile and sat silently.I didn't know what I was doing...what was happening,what was going to happen. I didn't know anything.

But That changed as soon as I felt Jack reach for my fingers and laced hie around mine,and in that moment I knew.I didn't have to know what was happening.

We were going to be of up were perfect but in each others eyes,we were.

We were going to be okay. Besides every relationship had it's ups and downs.

* * *

And It's part 2! YAY! :D Thank you guys for all the comment! I love them!


	28. Infinity

Elsa's pov:  
"Is it...Ice Cream?" I attempt at hiding the hopeful tone in my voice was failing completely.

"Do you see any Ice cream Elsa?" Jack teases with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"...No.."

"Then It's not going to 'ice cream' is it?" I groan and sunk further down into the sofa. Jack and I were in the middle of a game of I-spy. A mid-afternoon power cut on a rainy left us bored to the both of us being to lazy to get up from the sofa to go get some board games.

"I don't know Jack!" I whined,pouting as I stared at the rain drops racing down the Window. "There are so many words beginning with 'I'. It could be anything!" Jack chuckled at me,thought a loving gaze and automatically rubbed my arm in a soothing motion,as he always did whenever I was stressed or upset.

"Do you give up?" He asked,feeling me sigh heavily underneath his hand. I hated to losing.

" give." I stated wanting to know what he was thing about that started with "I".

"Infinity." Jack said,almost in a whisper. I shifted to where he sat so our eyes could meet.

"How can you see Infinity?" I asked with the raise of my brow. Jack stopped rubbing my arm in order to bring my hand into his.

"I look at you." Jack explained,as if it was blindingly obvious.I smiled a little feeling my cheeks heat up and my eyes filled with tears. "And I see my Infinity." He finished. 


	29. An Elephant

"Would you run away with an Elephant Jack?" 7 year old Elsa asked her best friend Jackson Overland. As she went to turn the television off. They had just finished watching Curious George. George had ran off with an elephant and he ended up having an awesome adventure.

"No,I wouldn't." Jack stated shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because I'd get lonely."

"But you'd have the Elephant." Elsa stated. She plopped down on the couch next to Jack. She sat there and stared at him,waiting patiently for an answer.

"But I can't talk to an Elephant!" Jack declared throwing his arm's into the air dramatically. Almost hitting Elsa in the face.

"I know!" Elsa said,face lighting up. "I could go too! Then you wouldn't get lonely."

"Really?"

"Yip!"Elsa chirped happily.

"I'd go any where with you Elsa. I never fill lonely when I'm with you...I-I don't like feeling lonely." Jack frowned tears filling his eyes. He looked down at the ground as a tear slid down his cheek.

Elsa frowned upon seeing Jack cry. Jack had lost his parents who had Died in a car crash not long ago. Jack was young and didn't quite understand why his parents weren't coming back. But what he did know was that he missed them. He had been confused and sad when he was sent off to live with his uncle.  
But that's when he met Elsa. And then he didn't feel so sad. She was always so nice.

"Please don't cry Jack." Elsa murmured wrapping her arms around Jack.

"As long as I'm around you won't ever have to feel lonely again." Jack looked at her. Pulling away from her embrace,wiping away his tears.

"Pinky promise?" Jack said sticking his pinky in Elsa's face.

"Pinky promise." Elsa linked her pinky with Jacks. They sat there a few minutes in content silences.

"Hey Jack,you wanna go look for an Elephant?" 


	30. Let Me In

"LITTLE PIG LITTLE PIG LET ME IN!"

Elsa jolted awake. Grasping her phone witch she had kept on a table beside her bed. Turning on it's flashlight she looked around her room for what ever sound had suddenly awoken her. Upon finding nothing she let out a sigh. Had she imagined it?

"COME ON LITTLE PIG, LET ME IN!"

Her window. The sound was coming from outside. Elsa glanced her phone. It was 2:38 am. Who would be her at such a ridiculous hour. Was it a cereal killer trying to trick her in letting him in.

"FREAKING WAKE UP AND LET ME IN LITTLE PIG!"

Elsa soon recognized the voice. It was none other than her boyfriend Jackson Overland. But what the heck was he doing at the hour?

"LITTLE PIG LET ME IN! OR I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

Jack had seen a shimmer of light come from her window. She had to be awake. But why the heck wasn't she coming to let him in. It was still kinda early,right. It wasn't even 3 am yet. He was just going to have to keep shouting till she let him in.

"LITTLE PIG LITTLE PIG LET ME IN!" Elsa quietly made her way over to the open window.

"Sorry,but not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." She chuckled rather amused by what she saw. It was Jack alright. He stood there in her front yard in his pajamas,no socks or shoes and messy hair.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER WAKE YOU UP."

"You don't have to yell anymore Jack. I'm awake."

"OH RI-oh right, sorry. Hehe."

"Do you mind explaining what you're doing here...dressed like that, at this hour. And why you're screaming 'little pig' at me? Did have a little to much sugar before bed again? How many times do I have to tell you no sugar before bed!"

"Hey I only had a little bit!"  
Well that explains why he was screaming 'little pig'. He was coming down from a sugar high. When Jack says he had a little he usually had a lot.

"Besides that's not the reason I'm here like this. You see I may or my not have went down to my car to get a snickers bar I purchased early today, only to came back and find that some how I had locked my self out of my apartment." Jack grumbled rubbing his neck rather embarrassed.

"But yeah. I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I thought I could stay here till I could get a locksmith."

"Why should I let you in? I think it would be good for you to spend a little time like this to reevaluate your life. And remember why I say no sugar before bed." Jack bowed his head in shame. He was as bad as Anna when it came to sweets. No self control at all.

"You have to give me at least one reason as to why I should let you in."

"Because...You love me and don't want me to spend the rest of night sleeping uncomfortable in my car looking like a hobo."

"Fine I'll let you in. But you have to give me the Snickers bar from your car. I'm assuming you didn't eat it." With a groan Jack nodded.

"Fine you can have it."


End file.
